His last wish
by C4ttY24
Summary: "Would it be a bother to you if we fulfill his last wish?" Pai asked and Ryou looked at him, nodding before looking down sadly. "Let's put an end to this fighting then." [Complete.]


_**Catty: Okay, I didn't die that's for sure but I tell you, I'm not in a good mood at the Moment and to your Explanation, I didn't Update because I'm halfway sick and mostly because we moved out of my home-town. I have some Problems with my best friend and this is what came out of it. Enjoy it.**_

_**I don't own TMM and this should have been posted by me. Bolly just wanted to put it up for me but I told her to let me do it.**_

_**And I don't own Night core - If I die Young. So on now.**_

* * *

**Kish (Bold) = Prologue**

Kish (Normal) = Story

**_Kish (Bold + Italic) = What happened_**

* * *

**"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses; sink me in the river at dawn, sent me away with the words of a love song …"**

**"Kisshu, you're kidding aren't you?" Pai asked as he stared at the green-haired, who looked into the distant, his face emotionless as a small frown played on his lips.**

**"If that happens, would you fulfil my wish, Pai?" Kisshu said not looking at his older brother. Pai stared at Kisshu, his body tense at the thought.**

**"It will not happen, Kisshu; there's no need to fulfil that wish." Pai said, turning around and floating away. Kisshu continued staring straight ahead, sighing before looking up into the blue sky.**

**"Yeah … it will not happen …"**

* * *

...

* * *

"We are here to say some last words to you …"

* * *

**"_Ribbon … Zakuro Spear!"_**

**"_Mew Pudding!" Mew Mint called._**

**"**_**Alright, na no da! Ribbon … Pudding-Ring Inferno!" The huge Chimera was covered with the Pudding-Inferno and the mews cheered for a second just as the Chimera freed itself from the substance, launching at the mews once again**._

* * *

"I wouldn't have thought of something like this to happen … I'm so sorry …"

* * *

**"_Mew Mint!" Mew Ichigo called as the mews dodged the huge boar-like Chimera just as it turned sharply and went for the green mew, Mew Lettuce._**

**"_Ribbon … Minto Echo!" Mint called out as her attack hit the boar's feet, making it stumble and fall to the ground._**

* * *

"I never thought you would do such an action and risk your life but … you did …"

* * *

**"_Minna, this is not over yet!" Mew Ichigo called as she ran up to the green mew, making sure Mew lettuce was okay before turning to the huge boar which started to rose to its feet again. It let out a cry before turning its horn to the mews again._**

**"_Get ready!" Mew Ichigo said, Strawberry Bell tightly in her hand as she brought it up in front of her while glaring at the boar. The boar suddenly took a sharp turn and Mew Ichigo gasped as she tried to see where it was heading. Her and the others eyes widened. The boars target was Pudding, who was dangerously close to the boar._**

**"_Pudding!"_**

* * *

"Risking your own life to save the enemy … you can be such a fool … but … I admit that it was brave from you to do that …"

* * *

**"_Mew Pudding!" Mew Lettuce called as she tried to warn the little mew. Pudding turned around and gasped as she saw the boar rushing towards her, its horns pointed at her. Mew Pudding was about to jump out of the way but the boar spit on her, its spit causing her to stuck to the ground as it hardened in the cold air. The yellow mew struggled to get away from the place but she gasped as the boar already was dangerously close to her._**

**"_Mew Pudding!"_**

* * *

"You're a hero, you know that?"

* * *

**"_PUDDING!" Ichigo screamed as the boar reached their young friend but instead of hearing an ear-splitting scream or anything they just heard an enraged cry coming from the boar. The mew stared with wide eyes as they saw Kisshu holding the little mew, glaring at the boar which turned to him, its eyes blazing with rage as it let out another cry. It charged towards him and Mew Pudding and Kisshu dodged but to his surprise, the boar turned its head sharply, hitting them and causing them to went flying towards an old building._**

**"_PUDDING!" All the mews cried out as they saw them crashing through the old wall, a huge dust cloud covering the opening which made it impossible for the mews to see if they were okay._**

**"_That's it! I will never forgive you!" Mew Ichigo shouted, tears sparkling in her eyes as she pointed her Bell at the boar, which let out another cry before charging at the rest of the mews._**

* * *

"Why did you do it? Maybe you wanted to prove me wrong, didn't you? You wanted to prove to me that you weren't kidding, didn't you?"

* * *

**"_Erg …" Mew Pudding groaned as she opened her brown eyes to lock them with a grey ceiling and some dust flying around her eyes. She slowly sat up, rubbing her head as she tried to remember what just happened. They were fighting the boar and it charged at her. Just as it was about to hit her, Kisshu crashed into her, saving her from the boar and then …_**

**_Mew Pudding's eyes widened and she looked around her, trying to find her saviour. Sure enough, some feet away from her was Kisshu, his back facing her as he laid motionless on the ground and Pudding narrowed her eyes to see what that something was which stuck out of his …_**

**"_Kisshu Onii-chan, na no da!" Pudding cried as she rushed over to him, turning him a bit to the side but not wholly pushing him onto his back. The alien whimpered at her action and groaned as he slowly opened his eyes which were dull and almost lifeless._**

**"_Kisshu Onii-chan, na no da …" Pudding whispered as tears slowly welled up in her eyes. Kisshu's breathing slowly slowed down and his eyes slowly closed again, blood trickling from the wound in his chest._**

**"_Why did Kisshu Onii-chan save Pudding, na no da …?" The little mew whispered, tears falling from her eyes as she watched Kisshu slowly fade away._**

**"_Life is short … and I wanted to do … at least something nice …" Kisshu whispered, a small smile forming on his lips as his eyes closed the whole way, body relaxing and more blood flowing out from his wound. Pudding stared at the metal piece which stuck out of his chest._**

**"_Arigatou, na no da …" Pudding sobbed as she looked back into his face to find it peaceful and motionless. Her eyes widened and time stood still for a minute._**

**"_KISSHU ONII-CHAN!"_**

* * *

"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, sing me away with the words of a love song … these were your words and my answer is; yes, I would do this if this would happen, Kisshu …"

Pai said as he stood in front of a small boat which had a white coffin on it. In the coffin was Kisshu's cold body, which lay on a few sheets of white satin. Next to him were beautiful red roses which were fully bloomed. The boat was swaying as the small waves of the sea made it move back and forth. Behind Pai were the mews, Taruto, Ryou and Keiichiro, all of them having their head lowered as they wore either a black dress or a black tux.

"May you rest in peace and look down on us from heaven with a smile resting upon your face. We will never forget you, Kisshu …" Pai said as he carefully gave the boat a push. It started to slowly move farther away from the group.

Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding had tears already running down their faces and the red-head's eyes widened as she saw Pai take out a bow and arrow. He lit the tip of the arrow and Ichigo wanted to stop him but Zakuro and Ryou held her back. The purple-haired alien shot the arrow towards the boat, which slowly started to burn.

Ichigo buried her face into Ryou's chest, crying like never before while Lettuce covered her mouth, tears falling from her eyes as she held Pudding close to her. Mint looked down, her own eyes sparkling with tears as she saw the boat burn slowly. The boat slowly started to sink and Pai put a fist to his chest, fighting his tears as he bowed his upper-part just as the boat vanished beneath the waves.

"We thank you for the all the things you did and will hold your memory forever in our hearts." Pai said as he stood straight again, taking a deep breath as he stared at the spot where the boat was just minutes before.

"Funny when your death how people start listening …" Pai whispered to himself before he turned to the mews.

"Would it be a bother to you if we would fulfil Kisshu's last wish?" Pai asked as he looked at Ryou, who tried to calm Ichigo down. The blonde looked at Pai before nodding slowly, looking down sadly.

"Let's put an end to this fighting then."

* * *

_**Catty: I know it's short but we are still having Trouble with the whole moveing-thing. Please leave a Review.**_


End file.
